<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon Journey's: Sarah's start in Kanto! by SarahFaded510</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798016">Pokemon Journey's: Sarah's start in Kanto!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahFaded510/pseuds/SarahFaded510'>SarahFaded510</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Journey's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: FireRed &amp; LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed &amp; LeafGreen Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Other, Pokemon Adventure, Pokemon no romance, Probably some angst, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahFaded510/pseuds/SarahFaded510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Found at the home of a young Will only a few hours old, given to him from a mysterious woman, the soon to be Elite Four member and the psychic master himself, raised a young girl gifted with psychic powers. Join Sarah on her journey to becoming champion of Kanto as she discovers new stories, makes new friends around the region of Kanto, and discover why the mythical Pokémon Mew, shows such interest in her…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Journey's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Will's gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been a huge fan of Pokemon, and this is my first Pokemon Story! No romance or anything special, just something probably wholesome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young 13-year-old Will, gifted child of psychic powers sighed, looking out into the quiet night sky as the stars gleamed down below over the small town.</p><p>It was only him in his small home in Pallet Town, Kanto. His parents both died in a car crash when he was 11 and since then, he’s lived by himself, practicing his gifted psychic powers, though weak, he comes from a line of great psychic type masters and users, but sadly, now he remains of his family as he had no one else he knew of. He ran a hand through his purple, rather soft hair as his little Natu hopped into his arms, cooing softly to him. Will smiled. He wasn’t actually alone; he had Natu with him of course. Natu cooed more as Will gently stroked her head with a smile. “You and me again Natu…well…it’s been like that for 2 years now, but we have each other don’t we…and I guess that’s all we need…” He mumbled, his purple eyes looked rather solemn, but Natu’s little chirps and coos always made him smile and his eyes lighten up in the darkness of his cold and lonely home.</p><p>Will stared outside into the night through his bedroom window, listening to the sounds of the night, the calm tranquillity of silence and darkness, but yet the faint distant noises of bug Pokemon chattering to each other. His parents used to love starry nights like this and they would even go out to watch the stars together. Though he knows many families do since Pallet Town is known for its sunsets, sunrises, and starry nights. Though Will doesn’t go out much, ever since his parents died, he’s isolated himself and he has no aunts, uncles, cousins, or any other families for the matter, and he barely had friends due to his weird gift. The gift of psychic powers. Where he got it from he has no idea, but from a young age, he bent a spoon with his mind, he could float and lift objects and even speak to people through their minds, as he and his mother would often send secret messages to each other. Everyone saw him as some freak, but he remembered his parents adored him to pieces and he loved them back dearly...</p><p>Will would often watch other families walk past his house from now on, seeing parents, children and siblings made him jealous of them, but what he was truly jealous of most is seeing siblings. As a child, he’s always wanted to be a big brother. Have a little sibling follow him around, looking up to him as a guide, a mentor, something to aspire to, and yes, to even have a fight with every now and then... He’s asked his parents several times, but of course, a scan came back of his parent's corpses and it broke his heart to hear, that his mother was 5 months pregnant and the child, died along with them. Now Will felt tears in his eyes, mourning the death of not just his parents, but his unborn sibling too. He sobbed softly, unable to let go of that, hugging his knees, tears pouring down his cheeks as Natu chirped worriedly, hopping up to his shoulder to see why he cried. Will sniffed, wiping his tears when Natu poked his cheek rather affectionately, a trait she did when she sensed Will was upset.</p><p>Will sighed “Sorry Natu…I…I just get upset knowing that I could have had a baby brother or sister….I’ve always wanted one you know, but now…that mom and dad are gone…I guess I can’t ever get one now…” Natu cooed, nudging his cheek, trying to wipe the tears away with her little beak. Will chuckled sadly, stroking Natu again, and sighed. “Don’t worry about me…we’ll get stronger together ok?” Will smiled, though he noticed it was getting late. He yawned softly “Let’s head to sleep alright?” However, instead of Natu normally flying to its little wooden perch Will’s parents got for him, it flew to the window, pecking at it as if it wanted Will to look outside. Will peered out and gasped, seeing someone dressed in black near the house! Will’s never had intruders in the house, but he always knew to hide if that ever was the case. Will made a dash for under his bed, but to his surprise, there was a knock instead of what he would expect to barge the door open. Will looked to Natu and sighed. “M-Maybe it’s something different…?” Will mumbled, walking out of his room to the door. His heart rammed in his chest...who could it be, at this time of night? And what did they want? No one ever came to his house, apart from the near Professor to check upon him.</p><p> He slowly opened the door once making towards it and to his surprise, there was a woman with short blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, and wearing some black robe, holding something wrapped in a pale pink blanket tightly to her chest. The woman smiled kindly to him. “Apologies for intruding…a-are you alone?” The woman asked in a sweet voice. Will nodded “I-It’s just me here miss…I don’t have any parents…” Will mumbled out. The woman gave him a rather sympathetic look and she smiled. “Your poor child. It must be lonely…but if I may come in please…? I mean no harm child...” Will nodded, standing aside, seeing the woman was peaceful, judging by the sweet voice and aura she gave that Will sensed with his powers. The woman walked in, looking around and smiling. “My. You do keep things clean here…” Will smiled and nodded. “Well. It’s just me and Natu here Miss…” The woman smiled upon seeing Natu land on his master's shoulder, chirping curiously.</p><p>The woman soon sat on a near couch and Will noticed she was panting…she seemed tired…was she running? And running from what exactly? And the bundle in her arms seemed strange as she kept looking to it rather sadly...as if she didn't want to part with whatever was wrapped inside/  The woman soon turned to Will. “Hm…I sense a rather strange psychic power in you child…your name…what is it?” Will was surprised, but he only figured she was a psychic like him, though still, psychics were rare among Kanto. Will sat across from her and nodded “Um…Will Miss…” The woman smiled and nodded. “Will…what a special name…you’re a psychic no…?” Will nodded. “I am…h-how did you guess that Miss..?” he asked as Natu chirped, sitting on his lap, watching the woman curiously. The woman smiled “I’m psychic just like you, in fact, I lived in Lavender Town, where I honed my skills…I sensed there was a psychic presence here…I need a favor from you…a big one Will, even if you and I have only known each other for a few small minutes….” Will sat up and nodded, listening carefully now, his purple eyes shining in curiosity. “Yes…?” The woman gestured to the bundle in her arms as she lifted a part of the blanket and to Will’s surprise, a tiny little face emerged, it was a little baby! A baby girl no doubt.</p><p>The woman smiled “This…this is my daughter, but I’m afraid I can’t take care of her…I can’t explain why, but she isn’t safe with me…” Will was surprised when the woman gently lifted her up, using her own psychic powers as she floated the baby in the blanket to Will with a gentle movement of her hand, Will's hands shook as the baby was gently set down into his arms. “Please Will…I know you’re young, but I sense in your heart you’ve longed for a sibling…something to teach and watch over no…?”  He gently cradled the baby once she landed safely and looked to her, seeing such a cute little face made his heartbeat loudly with excitement, but he was still unsure. Things were happening way too quickly for him. “M-Miss….a-are you sure? I…I mean yes I’ve wanted a sibling…but….a-are you sure you want to leave her…with me?” The woman nodded “Yes…I ask that you take care of her carefully…she will be gifted with psychic powers like mine and yours. I need her to be raised by someone with psychic powers as well.” Will nodded, looking down to the baby as she cooed, now waking up, also having dazzling blue eyes like her mother.</p><p>The mother smiled. “I sense she’s already taken a liking to you…her…her name is Sarah. Please, watch over her be…be a big brother to her…I know this is a lot to ask. But I’m desperate…please Will…” Will looked to the woman and saw the look of pure desperation. Will felt sympathetic to the woman for some reason and his heart stirred...he couldn’t say no to her and he wanted to help her and her child too. He nodded with a smile “I…I will…I’ll raise her carefully for you Miss…but…but will she ever know who you are…or…w-who her father is?!” He asked, now concerned about the baby's father or better yet, who was he. The woman sighed, standing up. “She’ll find that out sooner or later…I’ll happily explain to her what happened when the time comes…but for now, I must give her to you, so she can be safe and live a good life…I know you’ll do well…” The woman smiled, gently resting her hand on his head before she looked outside and nodded. “I must go. I mustn’t stay here. Be good to your brother little one…” She gently floated over, pecking the baby’s little chubby cheek, a faint tear in her eye before she walked outside and in a flash, she was gone within a blink of an eye.</p><p>Will sighed, now amused and baffled by everything that’s happened, but he looked over to the little baby in his arms. Sarah cooed curiously up to Will, truly an adorable little thing in his arms, and now, he had a baby sister, just like he wished for! Will couldn’t help but smile, looking down to his new little baby sister as she looked around curiously, cooing and babbling away to herself, fascinated with her surroundings, as Natu now curious of what she just witnessed, cooed down to the little human before her. “Heh…I have a baby sister now, look at that Natu….” Will smiled, his heart was bursting with happiness as he held Sarah close, giving her a gentle softly hug as he held her warm little body close to his. Though of course, he hadn’t the right things for her now that he noticed. “Hm…well…I can’t stay in this house forever and sulk…now that I’ve got you…maybe the Professor will know…I’ll ask him tomorrow. Let’s head to sleep now…” Will yawned tiredly, picking up Sarah and taking her to his room.</p><p>He gently laid her small body down before he lay next to her. Natu curiously hopping over, snuggling itself over next to the little baby. However as Will was about to close his eyes, the baby whimpered softly, now probably missing the warmth and sight of her mother. Will gently laid a hand on her and shushed her gently. “Hey, it’s ok. I know you miss her…b-but you have me now…I promised her I’d take care of you Sarah…” Sarah sniffled, but as soon as he spoke, she seemed to relax and slowly calm down, her tiny little hand reaching out to his, holding it tightly with a firm little grip. A smile dusted Will’s face as he watched Sarah slowly close her eyes, drifting to sleep with her hand clutching his. Will gently kissed her forehead before he mumbled softly to her, slowly falling asleep himself.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Heh…I’m a big brother now…I’ve got a little sister…guess me and Natu aren’t alone anymore…thank you…Sarah…I…I promise I’ll keep you close…and keep you safe…I promise…my little baby sister…” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating this recently. I actually forgot this one existed but I have the second chapter here. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Come on Red you Slowpoke!”</em>
</p><p>A Young, five-year-old Blue jeered to his rival Red as the two raced around Pallet Town. Red growled silently and chased Blue. Red was always silent, he talked very little around others and especially around his rival Blue, but he was a polite and kind child nonetheless. The two were playing a game of tag, but now Blue apparently had something to show to him. As the two boys ran, an older looking girl of around ten or so stopped them. Blue halted and grumbled as the girl glared downwards at him “Blue, you better not be getting into trouble, Gramps told me to make sure you don’t ever cause problems like last week!” The girl, Daisy Oak, older sister to Blue stated. Red sighed softly, knowing Daisy was always looking out for Blue whenever the two got into trouble and what happened last week was a nightmare.</p><p>Daisy huffed “Besides, we promised gramps we would look after Will’s little sister Sarah! And you know she’s shy Blue, so don’t think you can run off and cause havoc like last time!” Blue groaned “Daisy come on! Yeah, I accidentally let out all of Gramp’s Pokémon, but it'll be different this time!” Red tilted his head, he hadn’t heard of this Will or Sarah, and he thought he knew everyone in the town. “Who…Who are these people Daisy?” “Oh come on Red, don’t tell me you haven’t heard of Will? That creepy psychic guy?” Blue retorted to only have his head smacked by Daisy. “Blue! Mr. Will’s a very nice man!” She turned to smile sweetly at Red as Blue hissed in pain. “But Sarah is his little sister. She’s rather shy though…but I want us to watch over her since Blue here is a hassle…” Blue grumbled, rubbing his head as Red nodded silently.</p><p>Just as Blue was about to retort again to his older sister, an older man with a child hiding behind him walked over. Will smiled at the kids, now 18 years old and setting to become one of the Elite Four members of Kanto, dressed in typical casual attire. Still, he looked the same but now matured into a charming yet mysterious young man. Sarah however peeked out shyly and looked unsure of everyone else. She looked to be the same age as Red and Blue. She had a white and pink t-shirt, short blonde hair, pink glasses that hid her rather bright blue eyes, blue shorts and pink trainers. Sarah hid behind her brother, clutching his hand and looking away shyly from the kids. Daisy smiled “Hello Mr. Will! Hi Sarah!” Sarah only nodded shyly and clung to her brother as Will smiled. “Hello, again Daisy. Nice to see you too Red and Blue. I’m thankful you offered to watch over Sarah. Your grandfather held high hopes that you  all make sure she doesn't wander off.” Blue immediately loved the attention and smirked proudly “U-Uh, yeah! I-I’ll watch over her for you Mr. Will!” Red grumbled “You mean us…” Will chuckled as he bent down, ruffling Sarah’s head as she still clutched Will’s leg. “Now, you’ll be fine. Just go play nicely. Alright?” Sarah sniffled and nodded “O-Ok Big brother…” She said softly. Will nodded, giving her a final hug before leaving the four kids.</p><p>The Psychic trainer sighed as he walked through Pallet Town on his way to the Pokémon Lab. His Pokémon were getting checked out for a month and knowing he has so many psychic types from all different regions, it’ll take a while. Though he smiled, hoping Sarah will be safe with Daisy in tow, as he knows well Blue was a troublemaker. “It’s been 5 years and Sarah’s grown up so much…” Will mumbled, smiling at the memories he’d had since Sarah was left, he turned and watched the four kids all run off, Daisy taking Sarah's hand gently and walking slowly beside her.<br/><br/>Oak happily gave a few of Daisy’s old baby toys, clothes, and even her old crib for Will. And slowly he opened himself up to the rest of the town. Yes, they still gave him funny looks, but it seemed everyone admired Will for taking in Sarah at such a young age too and it seemed Sarah was a polite little girl. And he seemed to be favored by a lot of people so far... Though Will himself slowly got stronger, his goal wasn't quite there...yes he loved taking care of Sarah and living in Pallet Town...but he yearned for more. He wanted to go out and fulfill his dream...his goal. He wants to be part of the Elite Four of Kanto.</p><p>And that was now his goal, to be one of those four, but yet…he was held back. He had to take care of Sarah. Maybe when she finally went on her journey, he could go for it....but yet he worried he may not be there when Sarah needs him the most... He smiled softly, making it to the lab as he mumbled to himself. “To be the strongest…that is my goal…and it’s all for Sarah too…I have to be strong to protect her…to make sure she has an idol to look up to…”</p><p>Meanwhile, Sarah gulped as she followed the other three kids out of Pallet Town. “So what’s your idea for today Blue…?” Daisy asked rather bored. Blue grinned “We’re going to Viridian Forest! I heard there are these cute Pokémon called Pikachu there! I wanna get one!” Daisy sighed “Blue isn’t Viridian forest dangerous? I’ve heard rumors about people getting lost in there and Gramps said it's a dangerous place unless we're trainers…”  Sarah gulped as Daisy held her hand gently to not startle her though Sarah was already shivering in fear of being left alone. Blue grinned “We won’t go that far in sis! Besides, I keep hearing from you really really want a Pikachu too ya know?” Daisy huffed “S-So what? I-I’ll come along anyway just to make sure Sarah’s safe!” the little blonde tightened her grip and gulped, not wanting to protest against this, though a smile from Red seemed to comfort her. A friendly smile, Yes Red was a little nervous too, but surely if they went together, things would be ok?</p><p>The three passed Viridian City and went up the route to the entrance of a forest.  Eventually, they came towards the large, dark forest, Blue leading the way with Daisy, Sarah, and Red following as the sky darkened from the trees above. Sarah gulped now nervous again “I don’t like it here…it feels creepy…” She interjected, now finally speaking up to the kids, only to fall to deaf ears as Blue scoffed “We’ll be fine as long as we stick together! Now let’s go!!!” He grabbed Sarah’s, Daisy’s, and Red’s hands as he ran further into the forest, his grin widening as the sounds of bug types enveloped the area. The cool shade came over the kids as the forest hummed peacefully, but yet a sense od dread hung over the three, apart from Blue, who couldn't care less.</p><p>Blue walked ahead as Red, Daisy, and Sarah stayed behind, both unaware of where they were going.  Blue suddenly stopped and grinned, pointing to a nearby bush, seeing something yellow in there, shaking it wildy. “I think that’s a Pikachu! It’s yellow see?” he grinned walking over. “B-Blue wait, what if you get hurt!?” Sarah called out as Red nodded. Daisy groaned “Blue give it up! We’ve gone far too deep into the forest! W-We should go back home now!”  Blue grinned “Ah come on what’s the worst that could happen?!” he pushed some of the branches away, only to see a giant Beedrill greet the four kids, buzzing angrily as its stingers on its arms aimed directly at them, clearly not liking it to be threatened. </p><p> Sarah and Daisy screamed as Red and Blue gasped. “A Beedrill! RED, GUYS RUN!!!” Blue yelled as the four scattered in the heat of the moment and ran in different directions. Sarah ran as fast as her little legs could carry her through the forest, fearing the Bug Pokemon was chasing her and not the others as she tried her hardest to get as far away as possible. Though that wasn't the greatest idea either as she soon started to get tired as she collapsed to her knees and panted, looking around, now seeing she was alone in the forest, and she hadn't a clue where the others were, and how to even start looking for them.</p><p>“R-Red? Daisy!? B-B-Blue!? A-Anyone!?” She asked out, only hearing her voice echo in response. The forest fell silent and quiet. She looked down sadly and started to cry not only missing her older brother but now seeing she had no idea where she was and she was scared too...what of the Beedrill came back!?  She sobbed and wailed for her brother or anyone, in fact, fearing she was going to be trapped in the forest forever, but suddenly, some soft voice spoke to her, stopping her tears from flowing.</p><p> <strong><em>“Why are you crying?”</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Sarah looked up, looking around and seeing no one. “W-Wha? W-Who’s there?” She sniffled. There was silence for a moment, before in a ray of sunlight above; a small Pokémon flew down to her. It was pale pink, had big blue eyes, and rather cute and cat-like, but it floated in the air on its own, like magic. Its big eyes stared curiously at the little girl before it. Sarah flinched, surprised to see such a creature before her, fearing it might attack her.</p><p> “Why are you crying?” The voice repeated as the Pokémon tilted his head as if it were the one to ask her that question. Sarah looked even more surprised. “W-Wait…you can talk? I can hear your voice talking to me in my head…” The Pokémon nodded, understanding her “Yes. You are special. You understand me, you’re hearing me through the mind!” Sarah tilted her head “My…mind?” She asked. The Pokémon nodded “Mind. Yes. Psychic powers!” The Pokémon smiled at her, gently moving in and nuzzling Sarah, licking her tears away with its smooth pink tongue. “No Crying, you special!” Sarah sniffled, wiping the rest of them away, still looking scared of the Pokémon and confused at how she can hear Mew still. She was way too small to understand what psychic powers were… It must have sensed this and looked around before a moment, before floating up, backing up slightly and suddenly, a pink transparent bubble appeared before them.</p><p>Sarah looked surprised “You…can make bubbles?” She asked. The Pokémon nodded and bounced on the bubble, giggling softly as it seemed to have fun. Sarah slowly got to her feet, now curious. “C-Can I try?” The Pokémon nodded as it made another bubble that was low enough for Sarah to jump on. Sarah slowly jumped up and managed to land her one foot on the bubble, however as her foot hit it, the bubble pushed her back up surprisingly, sending Sarah up and over the bubble, landing roughly, but safely on her feet as the bubble popped. Sarah looked surprised as the Pokémon giggled softly. Sarah smiled “Heheh…guess I’m not as good at jumping as you…” She giggled with the Pokémon, now feeling much better. Soon the two started playing with more bubbles. Minutes went on for hours as the sun reached its highest peak, the two filled with laughter and more games of catch, playing, and popping the mysterious bubbles Mew could conjure. </p><p> Soon the Pokémon floated down to her and landed in her lap as she sat down, both exhausted from the games. Sarah gently pet its head and to her surprise, the Pokémon felt soft, yet it didn’t seem to have any fur. “Wow, you feel so soft…” The Pokémon giggled “Soft and Fluffy!” it cheered back as Sarah giggled “Heh, you are! I’ve never seen a Pokémon like you before. What are you called?” The Pokémon nodded “I am called Mew! What are you called?” Sarah giggled “Well, everyone calls me Sarah…” Mew nodded “Sarah. You sound strange, but you are special…” Sarah tilted her head “What’s this about me being special?” She asked.</p><p>Before Mew could reply, a voice called from inside the forest. “Sarah!? Sarah where are you?” Sarah recognized that voice to be Will’s. “Big brother! He must be looking for me, Daisy, Blue, and Red…” Mew suddenly floated up and Sarah got up “W-Wait! Why are you leaving? W-Will I see you again?” Mew nodded “Must go, but promise to see you again Sarah. When you are stronger.” Sarah nodded “Stronger…?” She closed her eyes for a moment before they opened, determination shone through as she spoke out “Stronger…like…like a champion? Maybe…once I become champion, I’ll see you here again? Please?” Mew nodded and floated down, holding its tiny paw out. “Yes.” It replied. Sarah nodded and gently shook it. “Promise?” She asked. Mew nodded “Promise. I’ll be here when you are ready. Don’t forget…” It gave Sarah a final loving nuzzle before floating away into the sky and vanishing in a blink of an eye.</p><p>Sarah smiled “Promise…and I won’t ever forget…” She grinned but turned to see Oak, Will, Red, Blue, and Daisy run over. “Thank goodness you’re alright! Are you hurt!?” Will asked as he checked Sarah for any injuries and picked her up, making sure she was 100% alright. Sarah smiled, snuggling into her brother’s arms. “I’m fine. I was here playing with a Pokémon!” Blue looked shocked “Wait…were you playing with a Pikachu!? No fair!” Sarah shook her head. “No. It was a Pokémon that called itself Mew…” She replied. Oak’s jaw dropped along with Will’s. “Mew?!”  The two responded.</p><p>Sarah nodded. “Y-Yeah. It was right here big brother!” She smiled, her eyes sparkled in wonder. Will looked to Oak as Daisy looked confused “Mew? I’ve never heard of a Pokémon like that, have you, Gramps?”  She asked. Oak seemed flabbergasted but nodded quickly “I-I’ll explain once I get you all home. Now come on, let’s head back…Will and Sarah, you two come with as well.” He said, taking Blue’s and Daisy’s hand into his as he walked with the others.</p><p>Once returning, the kids parted ways with Red, who needed to rush home as well, as Oak guided his two grandkids as Will held Sarah close, still startled by how she ended up getting separated from them. He sat them down by a warm fire as he sat on a large living chair, Blue and Daisy sitting by his feet as Will sat across, Sarah in his arms who was smiling and giggling, clearly very chuffed with herself. The two grandkids looked to Oak eagerly to hear what he had to say about Mew. Though Will himself was just as eager to hear more about Mew, only hearing it from legends and stories.</p><p> Oak sighed softly and smiled “So, you say you met a Pokémon called Mew did you? Was it pink and had a long tail Sarah?” he asked. She nodded “Yeah…and it was rather fluffy and soft too!” “Wow, it sounds so cool…” Daisy nodded. Blue huffed “I could have easily found it too ya know…” he grumbled. Oak shook his head “I’m afraid Mew is a very special Pokémon Blue. One of the rarest Pokémon in the world.” He replied. The three kids looked to him. “Special Pokémon?” They all asked. Will nodded “Indeed. Mew is a Mythical Pokémon. I’ve heard it in stories. Incredibly rare... But it’s known that it comes to those who have a pure heart for Pokémon…” Sarah, Daisy, and Blue gasped. “Wait…as in Mew thought Sarah was pure? Wow Sarah that’s cool! Mew must like you then!” Daisy grinned.</p><p>Will couldn’t help but smile watching his sister happily giggle to herself, knowing well that Mew’s seen potential in her and a psychic Pokémon too, something she would be gifted in once she grew older now that he thought about it. And Mew wasn’t wrong about Sarah’s heart. She had the purest out of any child in the world. So curious about everything, much like how he’s heard Mew be curious too. Will gently held Sarah close, now proud of her and knowing he’s keeping his promise to the mysterious woman who gifted her to him. Though that made him wonder…when will she come back? It may only have been 5 years, but Will was now curious about that woman and why she was running away…or better yet, who was she running away from...?</p><p>Blue only rolled his eyes as Will thought “You were just lucky…” Oak chuckled “Lucky or not, Sarah saw a very rare Pokémon. What did you do with Mew?” He asked. Sarah explained about the bubbles, the playing, and how it promised to meet her once she was ready but she piped up about Mew and psychic powers. Oak nodded as Will looked stunned “I see, so you’ve made a promise then. Well, you should stick to it then, I'm sure Mew wants to see you again!” Will chuckled “Sounds like you had fun with Mew….” Sarah grinned happily to her brother as Will chuckled more.</p><p>Sarah smiled happily. “When I’m older, I…I wanna become champion of Kanto!” She grinned. Will gasped when Sarah uttered those words though he smiled and ruffled her hair. “Hm! That’s a big dream alright!” Oak chuckled "A big dream indeed..." Blue growled “Hey! I wanna be champion too!” Oak chuckled “I’m sure both of you will do well when you’re older. But why don’t we all have dinner at the Viridian café tonight? My treat!” The kid’s eyes sparkled and they all eagerly agreed as Will chuckled “That’s very kind of you, Professor. I’m sure we’d love to. Right, Sarah?” Sarah nodded happily. Oak chuckled and nodded “Alright, you two, go get ready then. Will. We’ll meet you and Sarah outside Pallet Town alright?” Will and Sarah nodded as he got up, gently setting Sarah down.</p><p>Professor Oak soon bent down to Sarah’s height. “A Small word Sarah….” He bent down to her height and patted her head as Sarah looked up to him. “Yes Professor?” She asked. Oak chuckled “I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the Lab with me tomorrow and tell me more about Mew. And even help me with taking care of some of the Pokémon. Well, you, Blue and Daisy really.” Sarah’s eyes lit up and she nodded “Ok! Can big brother Will come to?” She asked. Oak nodded <br/>“I don’t see why not. Now you two go on. We’ll meet you later.” She patted her shoulders. Sarah smiled happily as Will nodded. “Come we better hurry and get ready…” Sarah already took a few steps when Oak patted Will’s shoulder.</p><p>Will turned to the Professor curiously. “Everything alright Professor?” he asked. Oak only smiled. “I just wanted to say how proud I am of you, Will. Look how Sarah’s grown within 5 years! To think you started to take care of her back then. And already she’s beaming with potential! I look forward to gifting her first Pokémon when she’s ten!” Will smiled softly and he nodded. I’ll admit…it’s amazing to think I was 13 and raising her as a baby…but I have to thank you for your help Oak. If it weren't for you, I would have been lost and clueless on what to do…” Oak chuckled “You’re an intelligent young man Will. I’m glad someone like you is being a guide to Sarah…Also I'm sorry about Blue rushing off like that with her.” Will shook his head "It's alright Professor. I'm just glad she's safe. We'll see you tonight." He smiled before taking his leave and following his little sister back home.</p><p>Eventually, night fell and the whole house was dark and quiet, but little Sarah couldn’t sleep. She was sitting by the window, staring out into the night, the stars gleaming down from above like crystals on a flat rock, as Sarah smiled, recalling her event of meeting Mew before she mumbled to herself, promising and hoping that one day…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Mew…I promise…I promise once I’m older and champion, I’ll come to find you…w-we’ll be best friends then, won’t we? I’ll be sure that we’ll be together forever!” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>